Dear Diary
by JashinBITCH
Summary: Hinata writes in a diary to stop from freaking out. Will her boyfriend Naruto and her friends be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Diary.

By JashinBITCH

Pairing: NaruHina

Raiting: OT= older teen

I just barely missed my father raising his fist to me again after he flipped out on me. The compound wasn't spotless and dinner wasn't made when he came home. I ran off to my room hoping to avoid his vicious blows again since my bruises from the last time he needed to vent his anger weren't healed yet. My face was bleeding and my arm bruises I just received from him where becoming more prominent. I could have used Medical NinJutsu to heal them but I don't know why I didn't use it. I locked my door and grabbed my diary from my pillow. I began to write.

_February 14, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today's Valentine's Day. And my faggot father is home! I hate him! He was supposed to be on a mission! He makes me sad and cry but I can't let him know that. He'd be glad I bet. Oh I try to impress that bastard but it's so hard. I don't know what to do now. I'm such a fuck-up. Disgrace… What's wrong with me? Today's supposed to be happy, not like this. I just don't know what to say Diary. I don't know what to say. I was having a great day with Naruto-kun. Then he dropped me off at the house. Then Father came out. The way he looks at me…it's enough to freeze your soul. I take quick sharp breaths around him, jump away from him when he gets near me. KurenaI-sensei even knows what he does to me but I tell her not to worry. I'm worried about Hanabi too. I don't know what to do…I don't know. They supposedly "want me to be happy" but how am I supposed to be happy if I can't breathe around them? Please answer me Diary. Please. _

_ ~Hinata_

I shoved my Diary under my pillow when Neji knocked on the door. We warmed up to each other after a while. And we turned Hanabi back to human.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's me, Neji. Can I come in?" I heard him say that and I almost jumped for joy. I quickly unlocked my door and grabbed him, Ten-Ten and Hanabi into my room then locked the door again to make sure Father would not bother us while we spoke.

My sister and Ten-Ten rushed to my sides tending to my new wounds and Neji began to pace around the room saying things like "How could he do that! To his own daughter!" and "When I get my hands on his little neck!" It was nice to see him care about me.  
"Neji-nee-san, please don't kill Father. What would become of the clan then?" I said quietly to get his attention.

"Well, we would need a new leader of the clan then, which in my opinion would be good." He answered with a sneer at the end. My lovely little sister nodded and Ten-Ten said…

"I completely agree! We need a new clan head!" Did I forget to mention that their engaged? Well They are.

"Yes Love, I know." He answered and kissed her cheek causing Hanabi to say "Ewww!" and we both started laughing when Ten-Ten blushed a bright red and Nee-san to have his cheeks turn a slight pink. My face was bandaged and my arms were no longer bruised.

I smiled at them and quietly suggested "We should go for ramen. My treat."

"Sweet! I wonder if we see Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei there!" Hanabi exclaimed excited. She grinned when Nee-san looked at her horrified. Did she know? About them being together? I hope not.

"Of course let's go." Neji answered and opened the window. He helped nee-chan and Ten-Ten out the window then jumped out himself. I zipped my lavender hoodie, unlocked my door for later then jumped out the window.

"I'll meet you there!" I screamed at them while I took off to Naruto-kun's apartment. I knocked on his door to see him wearing the orange hoodie I bought him and the black beanie it came with.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan! Your back again! Can't get enough of me huh?" He said when he saw me. He gave me a grin and hugged me tight.

"Your right Naruto-kun, I can't get enough of my love" I giggled and smiled at him and hugged him back the best I could. "Neji-nee-san, Ten-Ten, Hanabi and I wanted to go for ramen…Would you like to join us?" I pulled away to look at his face that went from normal to pure happiness!

"Of course! I'd love to! Let's go!" He smiled at me and shut his door, and then we took off to Ichiraku.

When we finally arrived we saw the eight seats there, and only 5 of them were filled. Neji and Ten-Ten sat on the far right. Hanabi was right beside them, so Naruto-kun and I sat next to my sister we talked and ate ramen for an hour. When we finished it was dark out so we walked around Konoha basking in the moon-light enjoying the company of each other.

Naruto-kun walked me home to my house and kissed me good-night then I went inside. My father was waiting for me when I got in. He hit my head with something hard and my world met darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hinata's pov**

When I finally woke up the next morning, I was on my bed with a concerned Ten-Ten above me and I heard Neji's loud pacing in my light lavender room. My poor head throbbed and my face hurt. What happened last night? Oh wait. I remember now.

It all started when I walked in the house after going out with Naruto again last night. My Father was waiting for me and I didn't feel his presence, stupid me right? I turned around with my jacket slung over my arm to see him glaring at me. He had Mother's brass vase that Neji-nee-san and I gave her for mother's day over seven years ago in his hand and brought it down on my head while saying "_Sleep well Demon Bitch." _ Then I blacked out.

Neji's IPhone started beeping so he pulled it out and started texting Naruto back. I'm sorry I know my boyfriend's ringtone. Apparently Naruto was so worried about me since we missed our date today because of my incident with my Father. He was so worried and he called my cell-phone over twenty times, or so Ten-Ten and Hanabi told me.

I began to sit up and three sets of hands pushed me back down with their loud protests of "No!"

"Okay shesh! I'll lie down!" I snapped at them and the sound of a bag hitting the floor. I looked over to the yellow-haired teen and smiled at him. He rushed forward to me and hugged me tightly. He held onto me tightly and the others left my room.

Naruto kept saying, "It's okay now. I'm here now. I love you my sunflower." over and over again. He pressed my smaller form into his strong chest and I felt safe. My eyelids had felt heavy all after-noon and finally they fell shut.

**Naruto's Pov.**

I was at Hinata's and mine meeting spot for our dates,a simple park in Konoha that was close to her clan complex. I waited ten minutes. Then Twenty waiting for her. I waited for three and a half hours waiting for her. She wouldn't answer her phone when I texted her. Something was up. I had to have left over fifty texts by now! So I decided to try Neji's phone. I went to my contacts, found his number on my Droid then called him. _Oh he's in for it now if he has my Hinata!_ I waited and on the fourth ring he picked up.

"Neji! Where's Hinata?! I've been at our meeting spot for literally four hours! What happened?!" I started yelling at him over the phone causing a few people to stare at me. I gave them death glares then they went back to their own business. _Good._ I thought to myself as I heard Neji tell me about what happened to Hinata. He told me about her father, the bastard he is, knocking her out with something on the head causing her to pass out.

"I'll be right there." I told him and hung up leaving no room for objections. I raced off to Ichiraku's and ordered two bowls of Miso to go and took off to her house. I don't know what I was thinking really, I just let my mind step away from logic and let my body act instead.

When I arrived Neji let me through without a fight telling me that she was bad. I rushed into her room to see her yelling at her sister and Ten-Ten. _Wait Ten-Ten? I really should get used to her around more often._ I dropped the bag of ramen and walked over to her.

"It's okay now. I'm here now. I love you my sunflower." I kept murmuring to her as she cuddled close and fell asleep. I stayed like that for a good thirty minutes then decided I needed to stretch before my limbs stayed frozen like that forever. I saw a book on the floor and thought it was just a regular book that you read you know. But it was actually her Diary! Diary! I almost dropped it when I saw the picture from when we were in the academy on our first day together. I smiled seeing us in the picture together with Iruka-sensei taking it.

I saw a bookmark and flipped open to it and read it in my mind.

_February 15 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just woke up and it's two thirty in the afternoon. Hanabi said I was out cold for several hours. I hear Neji and Father yelling in the dining room about me. Neji was actually standing up for me. Oh The noises are getting closer. I'm not allowed to leave my bed for a day Ten-Ten says. So I'll write in you. I feel really bad that I couldn't go meet Naruto-kun. He must be worried. I hope he isn't worried sick. I really love him Diary. I really do. Oh Ten-Ten found my knives that were in my room. I know I should really stop but I can't. When I see the drops of blood on my skin it makes me feel a little better, like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. Don't tell anyone._

_ ~Hinata_

I dropped the book gasping and held my love close to me. I rolled up her sleeves and saw the small cuts in her skin. I held her all night after that, not leaving her side at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. This is my first fanfic. So yah**


End file.
